Undying Love
by LeeLee-san
Summary: Leon was having trouble telling Cloud how he felt. Things got even worse after Riku decided to 'help'. Now how is he supposed to tell him. LeonxCloud, Minor RikuxSora.
1. Hot Dogs and Phone Conversations

LeeLee-san: Hello all. I pity you for choosing this story, you have chosen to embark on a story full of confusing moments, character abuse, and even more awkward moments.

Rin-san: Hehe good times good times.

Cloud: I don't see how either of you find this funny.

Rin: But my dearest Cloud it is for the entertainment of the people. Fangirls all over the universe.

Cloud:….and this is supposed to make me feel better?

Leon:_/stone face/_ why do you abuse us so?

LeeLee-san: It's because we love you .

Leon: Some love..

Cloud:/pout/

LeeLee-san: We're missing something…

Rin-san: oh disclaimer!_/holds up sign/_ Enter at your own risks.

LeeLee-san: Hmm not just that…oh, if you are wondering why there are two authors…well it's because two people are actually writing this. Myself and Rin-san.

Riku: No a disclaimer is stating that you don't own us or kingdom hearts characters.

LeeLee-san: Oh but my dearest Riku, I do own you..and Cloud.

Rin-san: As I own Leon and Sora.

Riku:_/Sigh/_

Leon: Only in you sick twisted little fantasy world.

LeeLee-san: Be that as it may, we still own you.

Rin-san: Although we take no credit for kingdom hearts I or II, because if we did. Kairi would be dead and there would be a lot more yaoi.

LeeLee-san: Yes but then that would be a different game completely..and we'd get nowhere.

Leon: Can we get to the story already? I'm sure the readers don't want to listen to you two babbling on.

LeeLee-san: Right right right. On with the story then..

"Speach"

_'thoughts'_

_/actions/_

Undying Love

Chapter 1

Hot Dogs and Phone Conversations

"What are you doing?" As if Leon even needed to ask, whenever Riku wasn't bothering him at his place he spent all his time with Sora.

"I'm at Sora's," Heh he knew it, point for him. "Look at him over there not even paying me the least bit of attention. Watch." No matter how many times Riku told him to look it wasn't like Leon was actually going to see. Riku was at Sora's, he was driving in his car heading for home. But Leon knew what the silver haired boy was trying to do, he was trying to get his attention…how Riku knew he wasn't really paying attention to him in the first place, Leon couldn't tell ya.

"Sora, I love you" Wait..that got his attention. Riku did not just say that. But the muffled reply he could hear over his cell phone confirmed it.

"Uh huh I got ya…HAH I WIN!!!" A defeated sigh could be heard issuing from his somewhat pale companion on the other side of the phone. Leon had to hold back the snicker that was threatening to escape his throat.

"And what did I just say?" Riku asked, knowing full well that the spiky haired brunet hadn't heard a word he said. No, Sora was currently too wrapped up playing his video game to fully pay attention to the slowly growing depressed Riku.

"Umm food?" Another sigh. "Yeah Sora…food..what do you want?" Riku said flatly, trying to cover his depression by sounding bored.

"Hot dogs and French fries." Sora grinned up to Riku taking his sky blue eyes from the video game for a moment..a very short moment.

"..Well you knew he had a short attention span." Leon said trying in vain to hide the few snickers that had escaped, though he knew full well Riku could tell he was being laughed at.

Another slightly frustrated sigh left Riku as he got up to go fix Sora his food.

"I know, but you would think he'd pay me some small bit of attention..all I get is 'uh huh' after confessing I love him…"

"Well if you know he has a short attention span, make sure he's looking at you before you decide to 'bare your soul'." Leon said, preparing himself for what he knew was coming next.

"Well look who's talking. Have you even spoken to him yet?" He could feel Riku's half hearted glare through the phone. How did he know the subject would change to him. Because he knew Riku.

"…………….Not exactly" Leon responded, inwardly sighing.. He was going to get to it…he really was..problem was he just didn't know what to say.

"Uh huh, I'm gonna take that as a no." Riku said, shaking his head even though he knew Leon couldn't see him. "You know you should probably start thinking of what to say, instead of spending all of your time thinking you have to think of something to say."

"…..That made no damn sense." Leon deadpanned, the expression on his face showing he wasn't amused in the least.

"..Yes it did. You just weren't paying enough attention to get it…"

'_Yeah right' _Leon thought sarcastically shaking his head. But he was just going to let it go, he didn't have time to argue with Riku about how incorrect his sentence was.

Sensing that Leon didn't want to continue on with the argument at hand, Riku continued on with the point he was trying to make earlier. "Ya know it's kind of hard to get to know someone when you haven't even been properly introduced..and it's not like you can go up to some random person and tell them you love them..well you could but then I think he'd probably look at you like you were crazy."

"Ya think" Leon replied sarcastically.

"Well Leon, don't you think you should at least attempt to speak to him then?" Riku said raising his brow.

"I'm gonna get to it….eventually…one of these days…" Yeah..good argument Leon.

"Uh huh and about when would that be? A few years from now?"

"Possibly," was the stone faced reply from Leon.

"…you're hopeless." Riku said, shaking his head while he began to start fixing Sora's food.

A defeated sigh issued itself from Leon, assuring Riku that his last comment had been correct.

"Well since I care for you so much, I'm going to help you with your little problem." Riku said, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

Leon hesitated. Oh great..Riku help… Did he really want that? Riku's plans weren't exactly subtle to say the least. But at this point did he really have a choice? No. Once Riku had offered his help, there was no turning it down.

"May I ask you, just how exactly are you planning to 'help'?" Leon asked, somewhat afraid of the answer he was going to receive.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see. Everything going to be just fine..trust me." The dreadful words were spoken. Whenever Riku started a sentence off with 'Oh don't worry' and ended with 'trust me', bad things were sure to follow.

"Do I get to know what the plan is?" Leon asked, as the thoughts _'Please say yes. Please say yes'_ chanted through his mind. Because Riku keeping secrets was never a good thing.

"..No. You'll find out in due time, just be patient." was Riku's cool response. Darn him.

"Riku..where're my hot dogs and French fries?" was the distant voice of Sora..only worried about his food.

---

Riku: Well that was fun.

Sora: What'd I miss?

Riku: _/sigh/_ nothing.

Cloud: Hey I'm not even in this chapter.

Rin-san: Well Cloud you're sort of mentioned…in an offhand sort of way..

LeeLee-san: Don't worry you're in the next one..which by the way is posted up as well. So continue on in your journey, no point in stopping now.

Rin-san: Oh and we make no promises on lengths of chapters or when updates will be posted.

LeeLee-san: Although we will try for at least one chapter a week.

---


	2. KO

LeeLee-san: Oh my gosh are they still reading?

Rin-san: You have returned wooh.

Cloud:_/sigh/_

Rin-san: Oh hush Cloud you're in this chapter..

Cloud: Yeah yeah.

LeeLee-san: Well as stated before, we do not own Kingdom hearts I or II, or any of the characters created by the awesome Tetsuya Nomura.

Rin-san: Now on with the story!

"Speach"

_'thoughts'_

_/actions/_

---

Chapter 2

K.O.!

After that phone conversation with Riku, Leon couldn't help but worry all the way home. Just what was Riku planning? It was even worse when he arrived home, only to pace about his floor, thinking of all the possible things the evil silver haired one could come up with.

'_What if he's planning on locking us in a room together for lord only knows how long because of some mysterious call we both received?'_

'_What if Riku was planning on making a large billboard stating his feelings for Cloud and then putting it up on the same highway the blond rode on every day!'_

'_What if Riku was going to secretly tape him saying that he liked Cloud and then posted it on the internet or have them run it on the news?!'_

'……_What if Riku went and told him himself!!'_

No! he wouldn't think like that, _'Riku would never………..wait. Doesn't Sora know Cloud?_' A look of utter horror and fear worked itself onto Leon's face. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier!? Just thinking of the way Riku had said 'he would find out in due time' made him shudder. The only thought running through his mind at the moment was _'I've gotta stop him'_. It became a mantra playing over and over in his head.

Adrenaline hit him all at once. With the way the brunet was running at breakneck speed to grab his keys and get to his car, it was doubtful he would have been seen by anyone. They would have just seen a brown and black blur running from Leon's house, only to jump into Leon's car and drive off down the road, heading further into town.

Faster and faster the scared one went, doing his best not to go too far over the speed limit, he had to get to Sora's before Riku left. He was going to stop Riku no matter what. _Buzz._

'…_.What the heck is that?'. Buzzzzzz '…there it is again' Buzzz…clunk._

'…_Oh crap…cell phone.'_ But it would seem Leon noticed a bit too late that his cellular device had been vibrating, and it managed to vibrate itself all the way down to the car floor…on the passenger side. _'Damn.'_ He didn't have time to stop and get it..he had to get to Riku. Glancing over, Leon could still see the animated cell phone vibrating on his car floor. It wasn't.._that _far away..he could reach it if he tried..

Ignoring everything driving school had taught him..don't take eyes off the road, don't talk on cell phones while driving, if something falls, leave it until you stop. But no, Leon decided otherwise, he could reach it and return his eyes to the road without any harm being done. He reached for the offending object..that somehow got further and further away the more he stretched. _'Stop running away from me Damnit_(We should really keep a tally mark on how many times Leon says or thinks some form of the word damn.)' Leon thought as he glared at the phone.

To onlookers on the street it would have seemed a car had decided to drive itself down main street and then decided the road was no longer a suitable highway, the side walk looked much more comfortable. To Leon on the other hand, it was only a brief moment of him reaching to get his phone, nothing big would change from that right?

Wrong. Leon hadn't noticed the car steering itself towards the sidewalk, towards a nice little pair of people having a 'nice' little conversation. One of the pair had seen Leon's car, being that they were facing the car's direction; they had enough time to move out of the oncoming car's path. Unfortunately, the other member of the pair had his back turned to the oncoming traffic. He didn't see Leon's car coming straight towards him. He could only slowly turn to see what had made his companion flee the scene.

---

Mmm caffeine. Cloud needed caffeine to actually wake up, because Cloud was currently in a state of, what his mother called, zombie Cloud. Sure he was up and walking, sure he looked conscious and he could form some sentences. But he was still dead to the world. If he was asked anything or told anything in this state of being, who ever told him better forget about him remembering later.

That was why Cloud was currently in Starbucks, the yummy smell of coffee starting up Cloud's brain. The closer he got to the counter, the closer he was to drooling on the person standing in front of him.

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I have your order?" Cloud would have leapt for joy, had his body registered what his brain had heard. For a moment the only response the cashier received from the spiky haired blond was /_drool/_.

"Umm Sir?" The cashier said slowly growing frightened from the blank stare she was receiving from 'zombie' Cloud. Waving her hand in front of his face, she tried to get his attention, somewhat amazed at how he had even managed to arrive there in such a state.

After a few seconds of waving, and a few angry murmurs from the people in line behind Cloud, the blond finally snapped back into reality. _/blink blink/_ "May I have your order sir?" The cashier asked once more, hoping this time she would receive an actual response. Lucky for her, Cloud was here this time and he was ready for his coffee.

"I'll have…umm..a french vanilla coffee, lots of sugar and cream." No..that wasn't a gay drink. Or at least if you asked Cloud he'd say no. So sue him, he liked flavored coffees..they tasted good. He wouldn't stop getting flavored coffee just because he might be assumed to be gay. He didn't really care what other people thought, especially if they didn't know him.

"Um alright, I'll have your order ready in a moment." _'Aw damn..he's gay..'_ Though the cashier solemnly as she went to fill his order.

Now it would have been nice if Cloud had decided to move and let other people get their orders taken. But no, Cloud's coffee was more important, and he really didn't feel like moving off to the side, only to have to come back over to get his coffee. That would have wasted too much of his precious energy. And so everyone else who was standing behind Cloud got to wait with him as he got his order filled, much to the dismay of the disgruntled group of Starbucks goers.

Thankfully for the sake of Cloud's well being, seeing as the line behind Cloud was becoming a bit rowdy, it only took a moment or two before the cashier returned with his nice hot steaming coffee. Finally Cloud stepped out of line, after receiving his caffeine and paying the cashier the right amount of money.

So close was he to enjoying his drink, so close was he to waking up fully, but a certain ringing and buzzing in his pants stopped him after taking only a few sips from his drink. Fishing out his cell phone out of his pocket, Cloud checked to see who would dare disturb him from getting his daily dose of caffeine. Had it been anyone else, Cloud would not have answered, but he would have been in big trouble if he didn't answer this call. With a small sigh, Cloud answered his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hi darling, it's your mother." As if he didn't already know, he wouldn't have answered the phone otherwise.

"Where are you?" He knew that tone of voice..he knew that question. It meant she wanted something..and he was going to have to get it for her.

"…at Starbucks"

"Oh good, could you pick me up…" Cloud mentally prepared himself for the long list of things she would need him to get while he was out. It was amazing he even registered half of the things she told him. Only two things allowed him to do that, he had had some small bit of his coffee, and he knew his mother would kill him if he left even the smallest of things out. And it also meant he would have to make a second trip out..and Cloud wasn't up for that.

"…and a few tomatoes for dinner tonight." His mother finished, somehow managing to say all of those things in one breath.(Yeah we're lazy, we know it. But come on, think about it, would you really want to read the list of things anyway? No, so we saved you the trouble.)

"How many is a few?" Cloud asked raising his brow slightly. He didn't need his mother fussing at him for getting too few or too many tomatoes.

"Only about five or six."

"Ok..is that it?"

"Yeah, that's all. See ya at dinner." Cloud couldn't understand how she could be so cheerful this early in the morning. But upon closing his phone, the realization hit him that it wasn't exactly early…it was only almost two…in the afternoon..So he was a little behind from staying up late last night, no big deal, he'd just catch up on his sleep later.

After taking a few more sips from his now only lukewarm coffee, Cloud exited Starbucks to make his way to his car, parked all the way over on the other side of his building. And he was so close to making it to his car too, but once again he was halted in his march to his car.

"Work late last night?"

"…" Was someone talking to him? That voice sounded mildly familiar, but where had he heard it from before? It dawned on Cloud when he turned to look to the offender.

"Uh…yeah..just a few hours or so." It was just some guy who worked alongside Cloud at his temporary job at Kohl's. God he hated that place. The only reason he worked there was because his mom said that he needed a job to better his social life. A lot of good that was doing him, he spent half the day glaring at costumers for asking him stupid questions, and the other half glaring at his coworkers for asking him equally idiotic questions. What fun.

"Yeah it usually takes forever to count stock in the back, I hate it when I get stuck with that job." Cloud pretended to pay some small bit of attention to the person talking to him. Hmm would they notice him giving a blank stare.

"Uh huh..well the manager said I get paid double for doing over time," _'And I also get to avoid the rest of you in the front when I'm back there'_ "So it's no big deal."

"Wow you're better than me, getting paid double or not, that has to be the most boring and time consuming job in my opinion." Why wasn't this guy getting the hint that Cloud really didn't care what he had to say? Heck, Cloud couldn't even remember the guys name for that matter.

"Well…it was nice talking to you and all.." Cloud began to dead pan, but the slowly growing look of horror on the face of the guy standing before him finally caught Cloud's attention. He got Cloud's full attention when he started to run away. All Cloud could do was slowly turn around to see just what had caused his co-worker to flee in the middle of his sentence.

---

'_HaHa got ya'_ Leon smirked triumphantly as he got a hold of his evil phone. He could now safely return his gaze to the road ahead. Too bad it was a little too late for that. It would seem he returned his gaze just in time to see he was headed straight for poor little Cloud, who seemed to be frozen in place.

Trying as hard as he could to stop the car, Leon slammed his foot down on the brakes as forceful as physically possible. But it would also seem that while his attention was on getting the phone, his foot on the gas pedal had been steadily increasing the car's speed. There wasn't enough time for the car to fully come to a stop…

**K.O.**

Everything slowed down for both the driver in the car, and the formerly conscious victim, who had been standing on the side walk in shock, but was now laying unconscious against the brick wall that had been behind him.

There was silence. Cars stopped, people who had been walking along the side walk stopped. Anyone within the buildings surrounding them who could see the accident stopped. Everyone in Starbucks turned their heads, speechless. And Leon sat in his car beside himself. _'I Hate You Riku.' _Was Leon's only thought before his mind kicked into panic mode. Was that…blood he smelled? Oh God..Cloud just got hit by a car. Cloud just got hit by _his_ car. Leon leapt out of his car to go check on him, praying to god that the blond was still with him. He kicked into overdrive, thinking of all the things that needed to be done. He needed to get Cloud to a hospital and fast, but was he supposed to move him or not? Looking around for help he realized that everyone was just standing there staring at him and the bleeding blond against the wall. Giving his most heated and angry glare of doom Leon growled at all of the onlookers shouting at them to at least call the hospital instead of just standing there gawking.

Making a heat of the moment decision Leon picked up the still unconscious Cloud and gently placed him in his car and started making his way towards the nearest hospital..where ever that may be. Call, that's what he needed to do was call and let them know he was on his way. (He obviously hasn't learned his lesson about talking on his cell phone and driving tsk tsk)

Reaching for the phone that had ended up under his butt in the driver's seat, he pulled it out and flipped it open. Only to see that the last missed call, the one that had made him reach down for the evil vibrating phone in the first place, had been Riku. _'I hate you Riku'_ were once again Leon's thoughts as he glared at the words that kept saying 'one missed call'. Deciding to kill Riku later he dialed the emergency room giving them the heads up that they were on their way.

Arriving at the hospital in no time flat, it was amazing that no police had attempted to stop him at the speed he had been going. He quickly picked Cloud up and got him out of the car racing him inside. Nurses and Doctors were there within seconds putting the blond man on a stretcher and rushing him away. Meanwhile leaving Leon to prepare himself for the bombardment of questions he was sure to receive from staff and police. "Yes It was my fault", "Yes I hit him with my car", "Yes it's the same car that's sitting out in the parking lot", "What?! No I didn't flee the scene of the accident!", "No I didn't do this on purpose", "No I don't have some secret grudge against Cloud", "No I haven't planned this for some time", and the questions went on and on with no end in sight for poor Leon.

That was until Cloud's mother appeared in the room and all went still and silent once again. But thanks to some divine power Sora and Riku showed up right behind her stopping his impending doom and death that he was sure to receive from the fuming mother. Amazingly enough, after the twenty minutes or so it took to calm her down, she decided not to press charges. Probably influenced by Riku(how, you ask, we'll tell you later). She decided on another punishment for Leon. Probably influenced by Riku as well. Lucky Leon.

Leon got to take care of Cloud, he got to do.._everything(Yes we went there)_. It took all Leon had not to send a glare of doom to Riku, who was 'innocently' sitting there, comforting a distraught Sora. How was this even allowed, it couldn't possibly just be ok with the hospital. People don't just get to take care of patients in the hospital. And yet no one seemed to even have the slightest bit of problem with it. Sora took it as they were all to afraid of Cloud's mother to say otherwise..Leon blamed Riku for this as well. It would seem he was going to have to quit a few of his jobs (Leon is a workaholic. He doesn't really need the money..he just works a lot because he has no life.) to take care of Cloud.

'_Oh God….Cloud'_ Leon's distressed mind was finally catching up with him. Cloud was now in the hospital thanks to him….and he had no idea of what condition the blond was in. If he kept this up his hair was going to turn the same color as Riku's and he wasn't that old yet. Letting out a sigh of frustration he shifted in his seat once again…what was taking the doctors so long to come back?! He could've sworn that there wasn't that much damage, bleeding from the head, sure, a few broken ribs here or there, possibly, but other than that there hadn't been anything _too_ major. Or at least he didn't think so, but with all the free time he had, Leon's mind started to wander back to the first time he had seen Cloud.

His heart had stopped beating for a good minute or two and his body had completely frozen up on him. He looked just the way he remembered him, nothing had changed at all. (If your lost and confused, worry not, it will be explained later ) He had stood there staring for the longest time. Even after the blond had left the scene, he continued to stand there too caught up in his shock to process that the spiky haired blond was no longer there.

Where had time gone? Why was it deciding to slow down now? Turning his eyes to the clock, Leon glared, willing it to move faster. And just when all hope seemed lost that they would receive any answers that night, the ER doctor finally decided to show up. Leon was too angry at the fact that the doctor took so long, and then took his time to come out here that he missed most of what the doctor had said. But he caught at least one thing, and he didn't like what he heard.

Cloud..was in a coma. Damn. On the bright side..it wasn't severe..the doctor predicted that the coma shouldn't last more than a month..or so.. Somehow this didn't make Leon feel any better…hmmm he was going to have to quit more jobs than he thought. Leon closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Aw come on..how was he supposed to win Cloud over when he was in a coma? And what's worse, Cloud was probably going to hate him when he came out of the coma. So this was helping him in no way. Why Riku, why?

This was going to be a long month…or so.

---

LeeLee-san: Longer than chapter one, neh?

Cloud:…Oh…my…god….

LeeLee-san: What? You're in the chapter, we couldn't have done it without you.

Leon: x.x why me?

Riku: Because I love you

Leon:/glare/

Rin-san: Now now you two, you should you should get along. You never know what will happen in the future.

LeeLee-san: Although if any of you readers can actually manage to guess what's going to happen in this story, you'll be rewarded with a sneak peak of later chapters or possibly even the next story.

Rin-san: Because after this part there will be a middle story and after that story there will be the third and finally part to this tale. See you in the next chapter whenever that gets posted up .


	3. Interesting Days Ahead

LeeLee-san: I'm starting to wonder if anyone but the three who have already reviewed this story will make any sort of comment…hmmm will no one take us up on our offer to give them future story chapters?

Rin-san: Hmm apparently not /sniffle/

Riku: They're probably too afraid to say anything.

Rin-san: Nobody asked you Riku.

Riku: What I'm just saying, I'd be afraid too after what you did to Cloud.

Rin-san: Well it was your idea.

Riku:…..Hmmm.

Rin-san: Uh huh that's what I thought.

Cloud: … How is this fair?

Rin-san: How's what fair?

Cloud: Me being in a coma.

LeeLee-san: You'll wake up..eventually..if you're lucky the chapter after this one…if we can't think of anything else to put…

Cloud:…So all I get is one chapter of me being conscious..that's not right…

LeeLee-san: You get an entire……I mean you get plenty of stuff later…

Rin-san: Shhhhhh..you must not reveal…they cannot know _/looks around/_

LeeLee-san: They know nothing…

Leon: What are you two planning?

LeeLee-san: All in due time my dearest Leon all in due time. Onward with the chapter. You guys already know we claim nothing but this story.

Rin-san: We would like to..but alas we do not.

"Speach"

_'thoughts'_

_/actions/_

---

**Chapter 3**

Interesting Days Ahead

It was four in the morning, that's four hours after midnight and Leon was still at the hospital. He would have been at work finishing up his night shift but he had yet to make it anywhere except the waiting room. Riku and Sora had left hours ago after Sora had fallen asleep effectively drenching a good portion of Riku's shirt in drool. Riku, after having his momentary fit of germaphobia, carried Sora home where he could drool on a pillow instead; that had been at about one or so. Leon would have left hours ago as well had it not been for the training and lectures he was required to get.

Cloud's mother had retreated to her son's room where he looked as though he was just sleeping, since he slept like he was in a coma all the time anyway. She kept thinking that if she just brought in some food that he would snap out of it , but sadly this time was different and there would be no waking up for Cloud, at least not for a while. Luckily for Leon, Cloud's mother had cooled down quite a bit in the last few hours, so she was no longer sending glares of doom his way.

Not that he could pay any real attention to her since he was too busy being showered with papers and notes, not like he was going to remember half this stuff anyway….which is probably why they were giving him the papers in the first place. Although there was one thing that caught Leon's attention (Sorry for the momentary break..authors had a funny moment……not that you would realize that there had been a break in the story. (LeeLee-san: Shut up! Shhh they don't know just keep going.) Well I'm just saying. (LeeLee-san: What? What are you trying to say? Where were you going with this one?! Look, you stopped them in the middle of a sentence, they're probably wondering where the rest of it is!) Well..ah…it's your fault…(LeeLee-san: How is it _my_ fault?) It just is…(LeeLee-san: nuh uh Leon is seme so therefore all blame goes to him and you. Now hurry up and go on with the sentence we interrupted.) Well…pfft…fine!) and that was….

"What?" he had to do what?! Since when was that allowed. I mean sure he knew he was going to have to do everything but he didn't know he was going to have to do _that_ as well. He was seriously starting to question the ethics of this hospital, of all the hospitals he could have gone to, he takes Cloud to this one. The one with crazy doctors and nurses who allow such heinous acts to be performed on their patients, especially one's in comas. I mean wasn't that a violation of personal space, he didn't know Cloud that well, and he was sure that the blond wouldn't appreciate this either.

And what was this unspeakable thing that shocked Leon so you ask? Leon's eyes trailed over the paper that told him how to properly give a sponge bath. (Cloud: What?! Ok I hit by a car, I get stuck in a coma and now I get to be cleaned by some guy I don't know?(LeeLee-san: Hush hush, my Cloud, it'll all be alright later. No more breaks in the middle of paragraphs now.)) Leon was quickly giving up all hope of being able to hold any of his jobs with his new found duties. This was turning out to be a 24/7 job….that he didn't get paid for, how lovely. It was a good thing he wasn't going to be home to run up any of his bills.

"Now we'll cover you until you get back, but we expect you to return within an hour or so. Because I'm sure you don't want to deal with the boy's mother." Leon said nothing as the doctor spoke to him because that one time encounter with an angry Cloud's mother was enough for him. Instead he just nodded his understanding, but were they really expecting him to live at this hospital too? Well, it was a 24/7 job so…..damn. Leon decided to just leave all of his paper work in Cloud's room since it would have been pointless to take it with him.

Leon quickly hopped into his car, which was now sporting a nice Cloud dent in the front…he'd have to fix that later, and made his way home. His nice clean home that looked as though no one had actually lived there for years, it was all perfectly preserved. Everything had its proper place, whenever something was moved it was always put back exactly how it was. No he wasn't a neat freak, no he only suffered from a mild case of OCD. Or in Riku's opinion, a rather extreme case. He wondered how long it would be until he could properly clean his house of the dust that it was sure to accumulate while he was away at the hospital.

_'Mental note to self, ask Riku to come by and clean __my place after I'm gone for a few days.' _He'd just have to hope that Riku wouldn't move too much stuff around. But he was getting off track. He needed to get his stuff and get back to the hospital before his time ran out and Cloud's mother jumped him when he got back to the hospital for being a few minutes too late.

_'Ok First things first, clothes, shoes, toothbrush, hair brush, comb.__ Do I need shampoo? Or soap? Do they provide those things at the hospital? Hmm __probably, but not the kind I like… so where was I? Oh right, shampoo, soap, cell phone charger, wallet, detergent, deodorant__, cigarettes…wait I don't smoke…Man I'm tired. When was the last time I slept…did I sleep yesterday? __Hmm….not likely.__ Damn getting off track again, where was I? Is that everything? I'm not forgetting any medication am I? No I don't believe so. Is that it?' _Leon thought as he looked around his house for anything he might have possibly missed._'I think that's everything.' _Leon checked his watch for the time.

_'Oh shit.' _Leon grabbed his bags and hauled ass back to the hospital. One of these days he was going to get a speeding ticket, thankfully the cops were once again absent on the roads.He managed to make it back just in time, saving himself from being chewed out by a pissed off mother. Managing to stroll in Cloud's room without being noticed too much by his mother, Leon sat down in a nearby chair.

_'Is everything supposed to be blurry like that?' _He desperately needed sleep and some unknown force (the authors) saw fit to bless Leon with permission to sleep from Cloud's mother. This way he would be well rested and able to get up bright and early to take care of her son. It hadn't even been a month and Leon was already tired of this job.

_'__Well h__e had better suck it up __because he's still got a month or more to go. We'll all be lucky if it's just a month.' _Cloud's mother thought as she looked from Leon back to her sleeping baby.

**Day 1**

Poor Leon.

He managed to get in two maybe three hours of sleep before he was woken up by the sounds of the hospital coming to life. Sitting up, Leon took in his surroundings. For a moment Leon had to wonder why his room suddenly looked like a hospital room. Hey, it even came complete with a sleeping Cloud on the bed.

"…..Wait. Oh that's right. I'm at the hospital…Damn" Looking over at Cloud, something placed on the table next to Cloud's bed caught Leon's attention. It was a note. Addressed to him no less. Picking up the small piece of paper, Leon willed his eyes to focus on the neatly written letters. It was from Cloud's mother.

_Leon, _

_Gone off to work, but this does not mean that you get to slack off and let the nurses do all the work. I have many eyes around the hospital, so I will be watching. Don't screw up or you'll be in the hospital bed next to him. See you later . _

"……." Leon couldn't help but look around still paranoid from reading the letter. Never in his life had he ever been so afraid of one woman. Yet somehow he knew that her threats were not to be taken lightly. That meant he was going to have to be on his best behavior..damn.

Setting the note down, stormy blue-gray eyes trailed over to the one lying in the hospital bed. The blond had no idea what was going on out in the real world, did he? Leon had to partially wonder what Cloud was dreaming of while he slept, but it wasn't likely that the blond would remember when he woke up so there was no point in pondering about that.

But Leon needed to get reading all those nice papers the doctors had handed him…just a few hours ago. He hoped that he wasn't supposed to read these papers in any certain order because they certainly weren't in any sort of order anymore. He hoped that it wouldn't take too long to read these papers, he should probably start taking care of Cloud pretty soon.

Taking a moment to massage his temples, Leon prepared himself for the strenuous reading ahead of him, but then he thought that perhaps having food in his stomach would go a lot further in helping him concentrate.

_'__Eeww__, hospital food.'_ How anyone could stomach that stuff was beyond him, but then again they probably didn't have a choice like he didn't at the moment. Thinking of other much better tasting things, Leon forced himself to swallow the food, because that was better than having nothing in his stomach. He would have to remember to ask Riku to bring him some real food later.

After his long five minute break of eating, Leon returned to Cloud's room to continue reading the mountain of papers that were there. Sighing, Leon once more took his place in the chair by Cloud's bed and began the long, long…long process of reading. Who knew that there was this much to taking care of a comatose patient? I mean all they did was lay there all day, what was so hard about taking care of someone like that? Was it really necessary to have all this paper work? There was a certain way to do everything, he was wondering if they were going to tell him how to breathe next.

_'Geez, it feels like I'm back in the military.'_ Leon thought reproachfully as he finished reading the papers. For a moment he thought he would never finish reading… it only took a half an hour away from his life that he would never be able to get back. But he didn't get to rest, oh no, now that he had read about it, he actually got to do it.

Checking Cloud's vitals was first on the list, obviously the most important, since there was no point in doing any of the other things if he wasn't alive. (momentary food break. (Sora: oops, it was an accident.)(Riku:/sits there unmoving, eye twitching/ no, no it's ok. I know you're clumsy, it's quite alright.) Heh, Sora had a little accident and spilled kool-aid all over Riku) Luckily for Leon all was well with the sleeping blond. Next was to make sure all machines were in working order, and that nothing was obstructing Cloud's airway, which involved him looking down Cloud's throat and up his nose. How dumb did he look looking up someone's nose.

(Eeewww wait, you guys don't wanna know about ALL the things poor Leon has to do. Because We're pretty sure you don't want to read about it and we don't wanna type about it so……all nasty bodily functions that are daily occurrences shall be left out from hence forth. Onward with the less nasty things because believe us we're saving you from having to read things that you would probably just skip anyway.) Leon got to brush Cloud's teeth. Which in a normal situation doesn't seem like much trouble right? Everyone brushes their teeth right?...Hopefully. But who knew that it could be such a pain brushing someone else's teeth. He had to make sure that there wasn't too much toothpaste, that he wasn't brushing too hard, or that he wasn't gagging Cloud with the toothbrush or choking him with letting too much toothpaste run down his throat.

Leon did a mental check of the list in his mind and….oh no. Bath time was next. Did they really want _him_ to do this? He kept half expecting nurses to come in and tell him to get out because it indeed was Cloud's bath time and that they were here to clean him. But as minutes ticked on, realization hit Leon like a ton of bricks. No one was coming and he was going to have to do this.…alone.

Looking around, Leon wondered how he was going to bathe Cloud, they hadn't given him any of the equipment he needed to do said act. Or at least those were his thoughts until his eyes landed on the neatly placed tub on the other side of Cloud's bed. How he had missed that, Leon wasn't sure, but there it was just waiting for him to use it. He had everything but water, which apparently Leon had to go fetch himself. Placing all the items that were in the tub neatly on the table where he could reach them, Leon went off in his search for water.

Thankfully some of the nurses had spotted him wandering around and took pity on him, sending him back to Cloud while they fetched the water themselves. Once the water arrived Leon could only stand and stare, hoping that the nurses would take his job in cleaning the sleeping patient. Unfortunately this was not the case, the nurses left as soon as they put down the tub now filled with nice warm water.

Trying to calm himself down Leon took a few deep breaths; trying to think of what his first course of action would be….he was going to have to get Cloud undressed. Which meant he was going to have to get help from the nurses to unhook Cloud from the machines. It was a great thing Cloud didn't need to be hooked up to anything to keep him alive. Just the heart and blood pressure monitor, which were both easily removed. Taking a shot in the dark, Leon hoped he could do it without the nurses. Flicking a few switches and buttons the machines cut off, it was a good thing he paid a little bit of attention to those papers.

But now came the part that he most dreaded, he had to undress Cloud and give him a bath…without getting a nosebleed or any other bodily reaction. That wouldn't be too hard right? But Leon couldn't help but be tense as he slowly reached over to the blond, half expecting him to wake up at any moment and bash his face in.

Leon thanked his lucky star that this was not the case, for the spiky haired blond continued to lay there motionless. Giving a small sigh of relief, half from Cloud not waking up and killing him, the other half from still having to bathe Cloud _because_ he hadn't woken up, Leon began to remove Cloud's hospital robe. It didn't take long, seeing as it was only tied in the back so all he had to do was sit Cloud up, it practically fell off once the ties were undone.

Leon had to remind himself that he was supposed to be bathing Cloud as he checked to make sure the blond had on nothing else below the waist. Which he didn't. Leon then had to remind himself to not stare.

_'Focus Leon, focus…..not on that…'_ Prying his eyes away from Cloud's lower half, Leon attempted to lift a naked Cloud from his hospital bed bridal style. Finding this task rather easy, since Cloud didn't weigh that much in his opinion, Leon carried him to the tub full of warm water. After making sure the water wasn't too hot by holding Cloud to himself with one arm and doing a quick check with his free hand, Leon carefully placed him slowly into the tub.

Now came the fun part. Walking back over to the table by Cloud's bed to retrieve the bathing utensils, Leon took a moment to collect himself. He was only giving the blond a bath after all…for some reason that thought didn't help him much…Taking in a deep breath and then letting it out, Leon calmed himself once more, he hadn't even gotten back over to the tub and he was already stressing himself out.

The tub seemed to be much further away as he began to walk back towards it. But after what felt like forever Leon finally reached it. Steeling his nerves, Leon reached down to hold Cloud up as he started rinsing the blonde's upper half. This wasn't so hard..or at least not yet it wasn't. Once rinsing was done, Leon got to the somewhat more challenging part, actually cleaning him. Lathering up the sponge with soap, Leon began to scrub Cloud's upper half. Of course he wasn't stalling to go below Cloud's waist…he…just…wanted to get the upper half clean first…yeah.

Although after cleaning the blonde's upper half so many times, Leon finally faced the fact that he would now have to go down….(and wash people..not that other term it's used for.) Ever so slowly, Leon reached down….and decided to wash Cloud's legs first. That was a pretty easy task and even that finished quicker than he had hoped.

There was only one section left to do. Well he _could_ always wash Cloud's hair…but what was the point, that was only going to take a few minutes and then he'd be back to square one. He might as well get this over with now…(LeeLee-san: Hmm should we type what comes next? I mean we only got three reviews…and how many hits did we get? A lot more than three. (Rin-san: So no, I don't think we will. We'll send it to the people who reviewed. And it's nothing plot wise, just good smut) LeeLee-san: So no worries, you guys aren't missing anything too big..although maybe next time you guys will review..(Rin-san: and if you guys just began reading the story, review and we'll think about it…) LeeLee-san: hey at least you guys are getting a second chance..I mean we don't know who's read it or not….. (Rin-san: No this isn't a sad attempt to get reviews XP.)

Now that Leon had somehow managed to get over what he just did, pink faced and all, he reached over to get the shampoo for Cloud's hair. Thankfully for him, Riku wasn't there..because he was sure he would never live that down…Shaking his head to clear his mind of all bad thoughts about the one in the tub, Leon poured out a little shampoo into his hand and then began to slowly work it into Cloud's soft spikes. It still amazed him how soft those spikes were..you'd think they could poke someone's eyes out, and yet you could easily run your hand through the blonde's hair.

Being careful not to get any of the soap into Cloud's closed eyes, Leon rinsed his hair. Now came the even funner part of getting Cloud out of the tub and dried off. Now how was he supposed to do that? He was only one person… Maybe if he asked the nurses would help him, because all of the other ways he thought of only ended with him getting in trouble with Cloud's mom.

Trying to look out of the door, Leon prayed a nurse or two would walk by at any moment. Hey it was a hospital, so it didn't take long at all for one to happen to cross by.

"Ummm…excuse me..a little help here please.." Leon called out, hoping the nurse wouldn't just keep walking.

"Huh? Oh umm sure, what do you need?" She asked curiously as she entered the room, her eyes soon landing on the one in the tub.

"I uh..need help drying him off" Leon managed to get out, willing his face not to turn red.

"Oh sure..but umm you're going to have to be the one to hold him." As if Leon hadn't already figured that one out, she looked like she was shorter than Cloud anyway. But that meant he was probably going to have to get a little wet…Great…

Once more lifting up the blond, Leon held Cloud to himself to allow the nurse to dry him. Leon couldn't help but watch the nurse massage Cloud all over with the towel, effectively drying him. She then decided to leave Leon standing there holding a naked Cloud as she went off to find one nurse to get Cloud a change in robes, and another to help her move the big tub of water to dump it.

All Leon could do was blink as he watched nurses scurry in and out of the room, one handing him Cloud's change of clothes, and before he knew it, he was alone with Cloud once more. _/blink blink/_ Looking down at the still slumbering blond, Leon sighed. It would be easier to get the robe onto Cloud if the other was lying down. So walking over to the bed, Leon set Cloud down in a sitting position as he slid the sleeves over Cloud's arms. It took only a few seconds to tie the back up.

What would take a bit longer was Leon hooking all of the machines back up. He was sure he would be able to be a doctor after all this was said and done. Since he apparently now knew how to work the machines…somewhat. Well his task of bathing Cloud was now over, he prayed that there wasn't anything else he had to do for the blond today because he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to function properly after that whole ordeal.

Checking over his papers once more, he realized that that was the last thing he had to do other than keep checking on Cloud's vitals. That meant Leon could go and get changed out of his now somewhat wet clothes.

Taking one last look over to the slumbering blond, Leon grabbed his change of clothes. He was going to go take a quick shower, and hopefully that would help loosen his still tense muscles. He shuddered at the thought of this being a daily thing for the next month or so. Which reminded him of another thought. He still needed to call all of his jobs…Great..how he was going to explain this, he had no idea…he just hoped he wouldn't get fired from _all_ of his jobs…

---

LeeLee-san: Well..I'm surprised you guys survived readin' that chapter. Oh and we apologize for all of the random author comments in this chapter. For some reason we can't stay focused for too long.

Rin-san: Yeah we might have a slight case of ADD.

LeeLee-san: Oh and that whole kool-aid thing actually happened _/glares at __Rin__-san/_

Rin-san: What I said I was sorry.

LeeLee-san: Uh huh…

Rin-san: What I tried to stop the glass from falling…and somehow made it worse…

LeeLee-san: Uh huh and you were going where with this?

Rin-san: That it was an accident?

LeeLee-san: Right…clumsy.

Rin-san: Hey…nuh uh. I blame gravity.

LeeLee-san: Clumsy people usually do.

Riku: Sora likes to blame the ground for him falling all of the time…I say he just trips over his own two feet.

Sora: Hey…nuh uh. It is the grounds fault. It jumps up at me.

Riku: Uh huh.. I'm sure.

Cloud:….I hate you all…is no one other than the people reading this story worried about my well being?

Rin-san: Of course we're worried about you Cloud. But we know what happens later, the readers don't.

Cloud: Why are ya'll so mean to me? _/suddenly has country accent for ya'll/_

LeeLee-san: Well you think that's bad just wait and see what happens to Leon _/looks around/_ I mean….uhhh….Review!!!!

Leon: What?!


	4. Strange Sounds

LeeLee-san: Wooh that last chapter doubled our amount of words…

Rin-san: Points for us.

Cloud:…I have nothing to say…

Sora: I'm hungry.

Riku: When aren't you?

Sora: Ummm…there are times..that I can't think of right now..but I'm sure there are.

Riku: Uh huh, somehow I'm having a hard time believing you…

Sora: What?

Riku: Nothing…just sometimes I wonder where it all goes.

Leon: What the hell are you two talking about?

Riku: The fact that Sora's a bottomless pit, and yet he weighs nothing.

Leon: Riiight.

Rin-san: Alright now you guys..what have I told you before?

Riku: Don't take pudding from strangers unless Leon or some adult is around to make sure I don't get seduced by the dark side.

Rin-san: No Riku, not that.

Cloud: Don't leave Leon handcuffed to the shower poll, unless I'm absolutely sure there's no way for him to get out?

Rin-san: No Cloud, not that either.

Sora: Never follow Kairi into a dark room alone?

Rin-san: No…still not right.

Leon: Never go down into Cloud's basement by myself?

Rin-san: Why do I even bother?

LeeLee-san: Oh oh, I got it. Don't kidnap Ewan McGregor unless I'm living alone so that no one will know that I have him tied up in my basement and plan to kidnap Hayden Christensen and have them do things together?

Everyone: ………….

Rin-san:…Correct!

LeeLee-san: Wooh!

Leon: Oh my god…what is wrong with them?

Cloud: I don't know, but I'm afraid for Hayden and Ewan.

Leon: Indeed…

Riku: Anyway, while they're distracted, Neither of them own any of the characters in this story that were created by square enix…Because I'm pretty sure the rest of the world would be scared by what would have been put in Kingdom Hearts.

Sora: I don't think it would have been that bad.

Riku: Oh really? Sora I would have only had my way with you.

Sora: heheh..yeah like I said it wouldn't have been that bad.

Riku: Yeah but I'm pretty sure we'd get sued by angry parents…

Sora: true…

LeeLee-san: Alright..Chapter four!

"Speach"

_'thoughts'_

_/actions/_

**Chapter 4**

Strange Sounds

**Day ****6**

It had been seven days since Leon had hit Cloud with his car, and six marked the amount of days he had been taking care of the comatose blond for. To say the least, with only this to do, Leon was really getting the hang of things. He even had a system.

_4:00 __am__- Wake up, eat, take care of self. Catch up on the outside world._

_6:00 am- Give doctors all the information on Cloud's vitals and how the blond did throughout the night._

_6:30 am- Check all of the machines and make sure that they're running properly._

_7:00 am- Feed Cloud. (Yes he forgot to feed Cloud on day one, which he was scolded for later by the blonde's mother.) _

_7:30 am- Call and check in with Cloud's mother, giving her a detailed report on any progress._

_8:30 __am__- Brush Cloud's teeth and comb his hair._

_9:00 __am__- Deal with Sora's daily visits to check up on Cloud, w__hich of course meant that Riku visited as well._

_12:00 pm- Eat the lunch Riku brought him. _

_12:30 pm- Feed Cloud lunch._

_1:00 pm- Read to Cloud (Suggested by the doctors)_

_3:00 pm- Live through a visit from Cloud's mother._

_4:00 pm- Give Cloud a bath._

_6:00 pm- Eat dinner._

_6:30 pm- Feed Cloud dinner._

_7:00 pm- Recheck all of Cloud's machines._

_7:30 pm- Give doctors secondary report._

_8:00 pm- Watch the news with Cloud._

_9:00 pm- Bed time._

That was his schedule each day. Very rarely did he deviate from it, just as long as everyone else followed suit. It almost became monotonous day in, day out nothing changing but he time Sora decided to arrive. You would think Riku would help him be on time, but Riku liked to sleep in. So the later Sora got up, the happier Riku was, since the silver haired teen had to drive Sora around due to his lack of a driver's license.

Unfortunately today was one of the days that Sora had decided to wake up late, throwing off Leon's precious schedule.

"You're late." Leon said flatly as he watched the two enter the room.

"Good morning to you too, Sunshine." Riku retorted back cooly.

"Actually, it's noon." Leon said with a slightly annoyed voice. He had yet to forgive Riku for getting him into this situation in the first place.

"Well then, good afternoon Sunshine." Riku replied back, a small smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth, which prompted Leon to glare at him.

"Where's my lunch?" Leon said, trying to act as if he had ignored Riku's last comment. Although the fact that he had already glared didn't really help.

"Yeah, yeah, I got your lunch." Leon was then lightly thrown a bag with a cheese steak sub in it. "I'm lucky they didn't see me coming with Sora, they probably would have barricaded the door." Riku said with a slight snicker.

"I heard that." Sora called from beside Cloud's bed. "And that only happened once thank you very much."

"What once at that sub place?" Riku called back, the smirk that had threatened to show earlier finally appearing on his face.

"N..no." Was Sora's stammering reply.

"Oh Really? Because I seem to remember a few-"

"Shut up Riku." Sora pouted, cutting off the elder before he could finish his statement. "Just for that, I'm staying over at your place tonight, and you're cooking me dinner." Sora said with a resound nod.

"And how is this a punishment? You do that all the time anyway." Riku said with a slight laugh. Sometimes Riku had to wonder how Sora worked his logic.

"Careful Riku, don't make me move in with you. Cause I'll do it."

"Oh no what ever shall I do? I couldn't stand the thought of moving the rest of your stuff into my place." Riku shook his head, trying not to laugh at the not so threatening threats the spiky haired brunet was throwing his way.

"Oh Riku, I think you're on to something." Leon said, wiggling his eyebrows at the other.

"I know right. A few more smart replies and he'll be sleeping with me." Riku said with a smirk.

"I already do that Riku..you make a good pillow." Sora said with a grin.

"….You see Leon..even when he's listening…nothing." Riku said with a defeated sigh.

"Bluntness Riku..bluntness." Leon replied with a sake of his head, trying not to laugh at his poor friend.

"If I get any blunter, I'd be beating him over the head with a stick." Riku responded bitterly.

"Well if that's what it takes…" Leon trailed off, his mouth beginning to water with the smell of his sub reaching him. Now pretty much anything other than hospital food made his mouth water. Although this sub did look exceptionally good.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora asked, tilting his head to look over at the two.

"………" Was all Riku could muster as a response. "Nothing...just about how food deprived Leon is here…"

"Oh" And that was that, Sora's attention went straight back to the sleeping blond.

"You know what you're going to have to do right?" Leon said in between taking large mouthfuls of his sub.

"What?...have sex with him?" Riku pondered, his eyes falling onto Leon.

"Exactly" Leon nodded. "You can't get any more blunt than that."

"Right right." Riku nodded, looking over, only to confirm his thoughts that Sora had paid no attention to what he had just said. _'Although my first __thoughts were to throw him into a big tub filled with chocolate pudding…'_ Riku's thought process trailed off to.

"No Riku sex first..pudding later.." Leon said calmly, how he had managed to get that out while he was eating…who knew.

"Yeah yeah…but couldn't those two things go together?" Riku asked as he grinned over to Leon. Hey he would love to combine those two things.

"No no…no kinky stuff yet Riku..take it slow." Giving a small nod to what Leon said, Riku turned his attention back to the painfully oblivious brunet, who was telling Cloud all about what had happened since he had last seen the comatose patient.

After that, the rest of Sora's and Riku's short visit passed petty uneventfully. Riku filled Leon in on anything he would have missed or found interesting, and Sora talked none stop to sleeping Cloud. Both Riku and Leon had to wonder how Sora could talk so much to someone who wasn't even conscious. Sora had even managed to cut right into Leon's reading time with cloud, although he highly doubted that he really needed to read to Cloud after that long talk from Sora.

The two of them didn't even show signs of beginning to leave until Cloud's mother had come for her daily visit to her baby. Which prompted Leon to hide behind Riku, he and Cloud's mother were getting along ok for the moment, but that could always change in a moment's time. . Like when she had found out he had forgotten to feed Cloud. He had spent the next few days trying to live it down.

But before he knew it, he was once more left alone with Cloud…and it was once more bath time. Luckily he had gotten somewhat used to bathing the blond, at least he didn't turn red anymore. Going about his regular routine he prepared the tub and rid the unconscious man of his robe and carried him over to the tub. Which the nurses had already filled for him, since they too had gotten to know his schedule.

Nothing had changed over the course of the first five days he had been doing this, but something was a little off today…or maybe he was just hearing things. Yeah that must be it, he had spent too much time in this hospital without any contact from the outside world for more than a few hours at a time. Shaking the thought from his head, Leon continued to wash Cloud…as usual. Starting with his upper half, he rinsed him then used soap and washed. But….what the hell? There it was again. Where was all that soft sighing coming from? It wasn't him, or at least he didn't think it was. And there weren't any nurses in the room with him.

Leon looked around just to double check, nope there was no one else in here but him and the blond he was washing. Now he was either going crazy or the sounds were coming from Cloud, which could also mean he was going crazy since Cloud was in a coma. There was definitely something wrong with this picture. Shrugging it off, Leon went back to the business of cleaning the blond.

Sitting the blond up, Leon reached around to clean Cloud's ears, and nearly let the unconscious man fall when he got an unexpected reaction. He shouldn't have gotten a reaction at all, and yet he knew that that reaction had indeed come from the spiky haired blond. Testing to see if his theory was correct, Leon washed over Cloud's ear once again, only to receive a soft sigh from the one in the tub.

Well that was a first. Leon sat there staring at Cloud, half expecting the other to wake up at any moment and sock him one in the face. But thankfully once more Leon gave a sigh of relief to the fact that the blond was still very much unconscious.

But…Cloud shouldn't have been making those sounds…he shouldn't have been making any sounds. As much as Leon hated to admit it, Cloud was in a coma, and people just don't make sounds like that… So just what was going on? Was he supposed to call somebody and tell them what was happening? And was Cloud waking up..or wasn't he?

Deciding that the best course of action was to call someone, Leon sent a page out for the nearest doctor. Now all he had to do was wait for a doctor to arrive..while Cloud remained in the bath tub.

After what seemed like forever, Leon finally got a response back in the form of a doctor popping up in Cloud's room.

"You paged for me?" The doctor asked calmly as he grew closer to the two of them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes..err..no. You see he's a comatose patient..is he supposed to be making noise?"

"…He's making noise? What kind of noise?" The doctor asked, his attention turning from Leon to the one in the tub.

"Well…" Leon thought better of himself and decided to show the doctor just what sounds the blond was making. Lifting the washcloth once more, Leon gently washed over Cloud's ear, only to receive another soft sigh from him. "Uh..those sounds"

For a moment it looked as if the doctor went into deep thought, accessing what had just happened. He then pulled out a small flashlight, the ones doctors always carry, and lifting up one of Cloud's eyelids, he checked to see if he would get any reaction from the blond. But he received none.

"Hmmm I've never seen anything like this before. He appears to still be in a coma..and yet he's making sounds. There doesn't even seem to be much of any kind of improvement." The doctor said, still looking as if he were in deep thought. "Just put it in the records and keep a close eye on him for any other abnormalities." He said, before taking his leave.

Leon nodded his understanding, be with what little attention the doctor had been paying him, he was sure the other didn't even notice. Sighing, Leon looked down at Cloud, and with a small shrug he resumed cleaning Cloud, wondering if he would receive any other response from the blond. He'd have to record that stuff after he and Cloud were dry.

**Day ****13**

Much to the surprise of Leon and the doctors, the sounds continued to issue from Cloud whenever he was bathed. What surprised them even more was that more and more areas seemed to be getting responses from Cloud. The doctors were baffled, none of them had seen anything like this before. Thankfully, Cloud's mother wouldn't allow any of the doctors to be in the room while her son was being bathed. And they all respected her wishes because they all feared her too much to test her patients.

But Leon had a feeling that they would all see what was going on during bath time by watching the tape that was recorded by the camera that was in Cloud's room. Leon had to wonder if that camera had been put in the room upon Cloud's mother's request to watch Leon and make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. Actually he suspected that was exactly why the camera had been placed in there…but it would seem the camera would be used for something else now.

He actually partially had to wonder how Cloud would feel about all of this when he finally awakened. Hmm, at least he wouldn't be the one to have to tell Cloud, but he sure as hell was gonna be there. He certainly wanted to see how all of the doctors would handle an angry Cloud, if he was anything like his mother, there was sure to be some limping doctors when he was done.

Leon also had to deal with the fact that Sora now took it upon himself to poke Cloud, fussing at him at times, to see if Cloud would respond or wake up. The result was that Cloud gave him nothing all of the time.

"Riku…do something with Sora…please take him away.." Leon said, trying not to get more annoyed with Sora than he already was.

"Yeah..I'll do that…if you can get him away from Cloud without throwing a fit." Riku replied with a shrug.

"You know him better than I do.."

"Your point? That's all the more reason for him to be upset with me." Riku said with a tilt of his head.

"What I meant was that you could think of something to get him away from Cloud." Leon stated with a blank stare at Riku.

"Well do I get pudding and a plase with that?" Riku asked with a grin to Leon. That managed to catch Sora's attention. The brunet loved the way that Riku said please, he always pronounced it as 'plays', which Sora thought came from the silver haired one leaving out the 'e' in 'please'.

"That's so adorable..say it again." Sora partially giggled as all his attention went to Riku.

"Well it seems that I don't have to do either since you've already gotten his attention." Leon smirked.

Riku gave Leon a look as if he were going to make Leon pay for that, but it went away as he turned his attention to Sora.

"Say what again?" He asked, tilting his head once more.

"Say please again," Was Sora's soft reply.

"Why do you want me to say plase again?" Riku asked, lifting his brow, which prompted Sora to giggle once more.

"Because the way you say please is so cute," Sora grinned to the elder.

"How is the way I say plase cute?" Riku actually gave as a question. Leon always had to wonder if Riku said please like that on purpose or if he really didn't realize he was saying it like that. Leon leaned more towards the latter, Riku had been saying it like that since he met him.

"Because you say plays instead of please." Sora's grin wasn't going anywhere, as his eyes remained on Riku.

"I do not..I say plase just like everyone else," Riku responded boredly with a half sigh.

"No you don't. Are you even listening to yourself?" This time it was Sora's turn to tilt his head as he questioned Riku.

"Yes and yes thank you very much." Riku replied.

"Well then you realize that you say it differently, because you don't put the 'e' in it." Sora grinned.

"No..I don't say it differently." Riku said, sounding as if he were growing a little annoyed himself.

"Yes you do." The brunet nodded to the other.

"No…I don't."

_'Oh god__..this__ is going to go on for a while…maybe I can think of a way to get them out of the room. Maybe if I give them a nudge they'll just start walking, and be too busy arguing to notice they're leaving.'_ Leon thought to himself, hopefully Riku would be too busy arguing to notice him.

As Riku and Sora continued to argue, Leon decided to try and put his plan into action. Cautiously stepping over to the two of them, he gave them a small nudge. Which resulted in Riku's attention, as well as his head, snapping to Leon, giving the slightly taller brunet a glare.

"Umm..never mind" Leon said, slowly backing away from the silver haired one.

_'Well…that didn't work…new plan.'_ Leon thought, trying not to draw too much attention to himself as the two went back to arguing. But it would seem Riku sensed what Leon was trying to do and decided to lead Sora out and continue to fight elsewhere, using the excuse that 'he didn't want Cloud to be hurt when the fight eventually got physical'. Right.

"So you're gonna fight me now" Leon could hear Sora say as they left the room.

"How do all of our other arguments end?" He could hear Riku respond faintly, knowing the other was trying not to smirk with that response.

"Ugh…well it's your fault that they end that way…" Was the last thing that Leon heard them saying before they went too far out of earshot, and he was sure Sora was pouting and likely glaring at the taller of the two.

Turning his full attention to Cloud, Leon had to note the fact that Cloud hadn't even been fazed one bit by the visit they had just received. Why was Leon even surprised at all. Oh that was right, he still expected Cloud to wake up at any moment and beat the crap out of him. Thankfully Leon was always wrong in his assumptions…

**Day 24**

Leon had begun to notice that everyone was becoming more and more anxious as it grew closer and closer towards the month's end. He also noticed he was getting, or rather Cloud was getting a lot more visits, some even came from people Leon hadn't even seen before.

_'Who are all these people…where are they coming from. And why all of a sudden now are they coming. Where were they before? What__..do__ they think just because they come now they can say they were here to visit him and care for him. Hah__..' _Leon thought bitterly to himself as he tried not to glare at most of the people who came to see Cloud.

But after a certain point, that seemed to be all he did after admirer after admirer began to show up. Geez..what were they taking advantage of the fact that Cloud was in a coma to get to see and visit with him. It got to the point where Leon was afraid to leave Cloud alone for even a short moment..who knew what any of these people were thinking…or what they were capable of doing…

Especially after Leon had returned from the bathroom, only to find Cloud being cuddled by one of his…'fangirls'. By that point Leon had had enough..and so he voiced a big complaint to Cloud mother…and by big, we mean he cautiously approached her, stuttering his words and keeping his head low.

It was no surprise that she agreed with him, and forbade any outside visitors, save herself Sora and Riku, from visiting Cloud in the hospital. Which Leon was more than thankful for. He got peace and quiet once more. Of course now he had to deal with the fact that he..er Cloud was now receiving flowers and cards…and balloons…

What the hell was he supposed to do with that stuff? It's not like the blond even knew those things were there..and they were seriously blocking a lot of paths with all of this stuff…Well at least they weren't sending anything edible…he'd be really worried if they were.

Even still, the room was now covered with brightly colored…who knew what half that stuff was…At any moment, Leon felt as if he were going to have a seizure from all of the colors assaulting his eyes.

And so Leon was even more happy when Cloud's mother ordered that all of the items cluttering the blonde's room be thrown out, and that no one send the comatose blond anymore things. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be pleased after trying to visit her son, only to have to push her way through evil bouncing balloons and flowers.

Leon prayed to god that the blond would wake up soon, before his fans devised an even more annoying plan to have Cloud's attention when he woke up...

---

LeeLee-san: Aww Sorry…Cloud didn't wake up this chapter either..But I promise he shall regain consciousness in the next chapter.

Cloud: About time..

Rin-san: Hush Cloud, like we said, you get stuff later.

Riku: Do we address those who reviewed our story now?

LeeLee-san: Yes I think we should.

**Xaiko013 - **Thank's so much for being our first reviewer, and for lettin' us know you like the story so far X3. And we're more than flattered that you called us experts, cause we don't really think we are. hope you enjoy the next few chapters. And Cloud's not going anywhere.

**Plain Jane is a Vampire - **Well...we updated _/grin/_. Sorry we didn't respond to this sooner, but we're glad you at least gave us a review letting us know you want us to continue.

**Captara - **You rock and we love you and your reviews. And no worries Cloud's gonna be fine . Review more please, we love seeing your reviews X3.

**Chainxofxmemories - **Heh well...heh we were kinda making fun of ourselves about the whole bath tub thing XP. But thanks for letting us know you like our story thus far.

**DanteMoon - (LeeLee-san: **I _/heart/ _you ) Thank you. We will deffinatly try to keep you pleased, and we are more than flattered that you called our story awesome X3.


	5. Oh Sh

LeeLee-san: Well well well…chapter five…_/looks around/_ Really? Are we sure we're on chapter five already?

Rin-san: yes, yes we are. Point for us.

Cloud: And I've still only gotten to speak in one chapter.

LeeLee-san: Chill Cloud, you get to wake up in this one..and so naturally you get to speak..

Riku: _/looks at Leon/_

Leon: oh god….I don't get injured in this chapter do I?

LeeLee-san: Well…..Cloud's mommy is happy that her baby's waking up.

Leon: That's not what I asked _/twitch twitch/_

LeeLee-san: Right, onward with the chapter!

Leon: Damn you…

"Speach"

_'thoughts'_

_/actions/_

**Chapter 5**

Oh Sh--

**Day 37**

Today…sucked. At least in Leon's opinion it sucked. It couldn't get much worse if you asked him. He woke up late, which threw off his whole routine. He barely got a chance to shower, he had about two minutes to shovel the disgusting thing the hospital called food down his throat, and about five minutes after he returned to the hospital room to get Cloud's day going, he got a call on his cell phone.

He then spent the next half hour trying to convince his boss not to fire him for not showing up for over a month. It sucked even more because the past couple of days it seemed that was all he was doing in the morning, trying to convince someone not to fire him. Unfortunately, like all of the other times, he was unsuccessful at this, effectively losing yet another one of his jobs. He was down to what one..maybe two jobs if he were lucky.

He was now about an hour behind…great. So now he rushed, trying to make up for lost time. First came telling the doctors how Cloud had done through the night. Something that he could do in his sleep since Cloud's vitals never changed. But Leon for some reason decided that he needed to check Cloud's vitals first, so when report time came he gave them those vitals, and not the ones from the night before…

This was not good, seeing as how it messed up all of the doctor's reports. Which only lead to Leon being bitched at by a few doctors. This only took up more of his time, which he didn't have in the first place. Next came Leon feeding Cloud. That was something he could do. Unfortunately he didn't realize that he was now about an hour and a half behind..and he should have called Cloud's mother and long time ago.

This made bad things…go even worse. By the time he realized what time it was, it was already far too late, and he was now receiving a phone call from none other than the blonde's mother. For a moment Leon held his breathe looking at the phone, too afraid to answer, and yet too terrified not to answer.

And so taking a deep breath, Leon answered his phone.

And boy did he get an ear full.

"Do you have any idea of what time it is?" Cloud's mother asked in a eerily calm yet deadly voice. Leon opened his mouth to reply but he knew giving excuses would only get himself onto more trouble so he stayed silent.

"You were supposed to call me over an hour ago." Again Leon remained silent.

"Do you mind telling me the reason why you haven't called me yet?" Leon bit his bottom lip, he was afraid that she was going to ask him that. Now the question was, was he going to stay silent or was he going to actually answer the question? Either way he thought about it, the results were never good for him. So taking one more deep breath, Leon decided to go ahead and answer her question.

"I..uh..I woke up late…and so I'm running a little bit behind." He said stuttering slightly as he answered. He was just going to leave out the fact that he gave the doctors the wrong vitals, she didn't need to know that, at least not yet.

"You..woke..up..late..," She said pronouncing each word slowly, and as anyone would know..that's never a good thing. "So the reason you haven't called me is because you woke up late. And on top of that you tell me that you're running behind. So you're telling me that you're just now taking care of my son, instead of doing it an hour ago like you were supposed to? Oh, and you also got his vitals switched up, when exactly were you planning on telling me about that?"

_'Oh god, she knows…and she's going to kill me. I don't __wanna__ die.' _Leon thought as panic ran through him. What was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to say to that? She was probably going to reach through the phone and choke him to death, he was sure she could somehow manage to do that.

"W..well I..i was..um………shit" Leon tried to speak; he tried to explain himself but fearing for his life had him stuttering out all of his sentences. Wait…Did he just say shit to Cloud's mother? An angry Cloud's mother? Yes, I believe he did. Hmmm, he was really going to get it wasn't he.

"Ex..cuse….me? What was that? What.did.you.just.say.to.me?" This day just kept getting better and better. (What came next was a slew of words in which we afraid to repeat because they would likely get us kicked off of fanfiction. But needless to say Leon got more than an earful from Cloud's mother.)

Leon had to hold the phone away from his ear for a good twenty minutes, and even then he could still hear her as if she were standing right in front of him. He was going to need a hearing aid after this conversation was over. He couldn't help but wince to himself once he thought about how this phone conversation was going to put him even more behind.

Once Cloud's mother had finished blowing out Leon's eardrum and the conversation was finally over, Leon sighed and sat on the nearest thing he could find. Today just wasn't his day.

By the time Leon had fully collected himself Riku and Sora had arrived for their daily visit. Leon hadn't thought he was hungry but the smell of the food that Riku had brought him, made him think twice. But he didn't get to eat, on no, he still had to brush Cloud's teeth…Damn.

Apparently Leon had been giving off the feeling that he was having a bad day, because Riku set the food down and giving him a hug, the silver haired boy even snuggled into Leon a little.

"Everything ok?" Riku asked sincerely, snuggling his Leon a little more.

"I'll be ok." Leon said with a sigh, hugging Riku back a little. He hadn't realized he was so tense until he relaxed a little into the hug. Yet he couldn't hug Riku for long, he was still behind on his chores and he still had Cloud's teeth to brush.

Pulling away from Riku, Leon grabbed Cloud's toothbrush, some toothpaste and some water, which opted Sora to give Leon a strange look.

"What are you doing?" The short brunet asked, tilting his head. Leon usually had all of this done by the time they got here, so this was something Sora had never seen him do.

"Brushing his teeth, since I'm running a little behind today." Leon replied calmly, all of his attention on the blond in the bed, whose teeth he had begun brushing.

"Why are you running behind?" Sora asked, being his usual nosey and questioning self.

"Cause I woke up late," the taller brunet said, gritting his teeth and leaving out the other events that had happened that day. Sora nodded his understanding, and allowed Leon to finish his hand. Although Leon still had to deal with the fact that Sora's face was right there, watching his every move.

"It can't be _that_ interesting Sora." Riku said with a sigh and shake of his head.

"What?" Sora said, looking up to Riku. "I've never seen a comatose patient have his teeth brushed before.."

"I know this…but it's still just teeth being brushed.." Riku responded, how Sora could possibly find any of this interesting was beyond him.

"I wanna see if he's gonna make any noises or wake up." Was Sora's innocent response.

"Well I would like to hope not, he'd probably choke if he woke up while having his teeth brushed." Riku said plainly as he looked at Sora.

A look of panic and horror flew across Sora's face at the thought of that. "..Isn't that dangerous…that he could wake up at any moment?"

"…" Riku just shook his head and sighed once more. "By the looks of it he's not waking up any time soon." Riku said just to calm Sora.

"What about later on..in the near future?" Sora asked, still wide eyed with fear.

"..I doubt he'll wake up while his teeth are being brushed." Riku replied calmly, not wanting to upset Sora any more than he already was.

But it would seem that Riku's attempts at calming Sora weren't working, because the young brunet couldn't help but get mental images of Cloud waking up and choking on toothpaste...Riku just shook his head and sighed.

Leon , meanwhile, decided to focus on brushing Cloud's teeth, because for some reason Riku's and Sora's conversation was annoying him to no limits. Thankfully..or maybe not..it usually took less than five minutes to brush Cloud's teeth. After said act was done, Sora's worries about Cloud choking on toothpaste were gone…for now..

This also meant that Leon would get to eat. Jumping at the chance to eat, Leon dug into the food that Riku bought him; all the while Sora began his daily ritual of talking to then poking Cloud. Riku meanwhile, wondered just how he fell for someone like Sora…

"You haven't told him yet?" Leon asked in between stuffing his mouth full of food. He needed to get his mind off of what had happened earlier..

"It's like trying to tell a rock…" Riku responded, snickering a little to himself.

"So go with the other option we had."

"I will..stop rushing me.."

"Hey..I'm just saying..it's been a month."

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Riku stated, staring blankly at Leon.

"Which is exactly why I just reminded you" Leon smirked at his smartass reply.

"You just keep pushing my buttons…see what happens." Riku stated, showing that he was getting more and more annoyed by the second with Leon's replies.

Leon snickered a little bit at Riku's response. "Sorry..I just needed something to help me feel better." Leon said before sighing. "Picking on you always does the trick."

"I feel so loved. Every time you have a bad day, or you're just grumping..you decide to take it out on me.." Riku said shaking his head.

"Yes" was Leon's one word reply.

"Why don't you just start getting sharp or blunt objects to hurt me with next?" Riku replied, looking over to Leon.

"Aww don't be upset." Leon said almost in a way that he sounded like he was mocking Riku.

"Gez..when you say it like that how can I not believe you." Riku said somewhat sarcastically, and a small bit bitterly.

"Come on, you know you're my best friend…my only friend." Leon said genuinely.

"Yeah..yeah" Riku responded, his eyes trailing over to Sora.

As soon as Leon had finished eating lunch, he knew he didn't even get the smallest chance to rest. He still needed to feed Cloud. And if he didn't do that before the blonde's mother showed up…he'd end up being in even more trouble than he already was…somehow.

That meant Sora needed to move. Thinking about all of the different ways he could get the hyper-active teen out of his way, Leon decided that asking Riku would be the quickest way without anymore arguing taking place. Sending Riku a pleading look, Leon got Riku to help him without even saying a word.

"Sora..you wanna go get some ice cream?" Riku asked lightly, his eyes on the shorter brunet.

"_/gasp/_ Ice cream?" Sora said, with wide hungry eyes as he looked to Riku. Yep he would abandon Cloud for ice cream.

"Yes Sora..ice cream..if you want to get some, let's go now." Riku said, moving towards the door.

"Yay! Ice cream!" Sora cheered before he was up in a flash, leaping onto Riku's back.

"….it would seem I now have a cancer named Sora on my back." Riku stated, turning his head slightly to look at Sora.

"But it's a good cancer..the kind you don't want to get rid of." Sora replied with a grin.

"…So you would kill me…cause no cancer's good." Riku stated with a slight smirk, walking out of the room with Sora still on his back.

"No I wouldn't kill you..you'd just have to live with me forever." Sora smiled to Riku.

And Riku just had to grin at that himself. "I think I'm already dealing with that fact.."

That was the last thing Leon could hear them say as they left him. Smirking at what Riku had said, Leon's attention then went to Cloud. It was time to feed the blond…

He managed to finish this task around two-thirty..almost three..but he finished just in time before Cloud's mother made her daily visit. But that didn't mean he wasn't still in trouble..oh no…he was still in big trouble.

Leon could feel her glare of doom, even if she wasn't glaring at him as she walked into her son's room. He could only hope that she wouldn't kill him for being behind schedule…among the other things he had said…or not said… Holding his breath while she looked over the sleeping blond, Leon waited…waited for the moment in which she would strike…

"If you _ever_ wake up late again, I'll make sure that you _never_ leave this hospital." Oh it wasn't a threat..it was a promise and Leon knew it.

Leon, barely breathing, slowly moved and took a seat in the chair by Cloud's bed. He wasn't going to speak, no she'd likely end up killing him if he made any sound, so he opted for just being off to the side, waiting for her to be done with her visit.

Leon wasn't surprised in the least that Cloud's mother checked her son over herself. He knew she would make sure that every little thing was alright with Cloud, and he thanked god that it was. The rest of her visit passed rather uneventfully, or more so quietly, and Leon was thankful for that as well. She didn't even seem to pay him the smallest bit of attention after she had initially entered the room.

He gave a small sigh of relief after the terrifying mother exited the room. How he had survived that..who knew. But he always knew what came right after Cloud's mother had her visit. It was bath time. And right on schedule, two nurses entered the room, carrying Cloud's tub full of warm water, setting it down in its usual place, and then closing the door as they exited.

Giving thanks for the fact that doctors were no longer allowed to try and view Cloud's bathing, Leon got to work unhooking Cloud from his machines. He didn't think he'd be able to deal with the doctors at the moment, and it would have likely ended up with one of the doctors getting hurt with the way his mood was at the moment.

After undressing Cloud, Leon carefully carried the blond over to the tub, gently setting him down in it for the 37th time. He was a pro at it by now, barely even fazed by the fact that he had to bath a naked Cloud. As usual, he started with the top, no longer surprised by the sounds he received from Cloud.

Although Leon began to worry a little when he got down to Cloud's chest and the blond began to cough a little. He hoped he hadn't gotten any water down the blonde's nose or mouth..but as soon as he had started coughing, he stopped. And once more Leon let out a sigh of relief…

That was a bit pre-empted…

The next thing Leon knew, Cloud was taking in a rather long and slightly ragged breath…and...moving? Oh god was the blond lifting his head? Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Leon stood frozen, hardly breathing, as Cloud coughed a little more and opened his eyes.

With slightly clouded over eyes, the spiky haired blonde slowly looked around the room he was in. A look of confusion slowly arose on his face. It was clear that he had no idea where he was…and more so he had no idea that there was someone else in the room with him..

Looking down, it was clear that Cloud questioned why he felt wet, and then the question of how he had gotten in the tub was visibly written all over his face. The blond looked dazed and confused..and over whelmed.

Until he slowly began to realize that there _was_ someone else in the room…someone he didn't know at all…someone holding a washcloth... Once more Leon could hear Cloud taking in a deep breath, but this time it was quite different.

"W..who…who are y-you?" Cloud said shakily, sounding as if he were about to hyperventilate at any moment. "W-where am I? What's going on? Why am I naked?…" It was clear the blond was beginning to panic, his entire body even began to shake in short spurts.

Leon continued to stand there, frozen in shock as he watched the blond regain consciousness. Why was this happening to him? Of all the times for Cloud to wake up…it had to be during bath time. Damn.

Leon was speechless, even after being bombarded with so many questions from the naked man in the tub. How was he supposed to explain this? Cloud was already starting to panic, and who could blame him? Who wouldn't freak out after waking up naked in a tub with some strange man hovering over you holding a washcloth? But that wasn't helping the situation at hand; he still had to think of a way to explain this…

"Uh…don't panic." That probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to say, because a look that clearly stated Cloud was thinking 'Oh my god' ran all over the wide eyed blonde's face. Leon sucked in a deep breath, preparing to answer all of the blonde's questions as quickly as possible.

"My name's Leon, you're in a hospital, you were in a coma and I was the one assigned to take care of you. The reason you're naked is because you woke up in the middle of your bath time."

But what Leon didn't realize, was that he wasn't exactly dressed like a nurse, he didn't even remotely look like one. And so after hearing all of that, Cloud did what anybody else would do.

"MOM!!!!!!!!" Cloud seemed to yell at the top of his lungs as he tried to get out of the tub and escape Leon. But unfortunately, Cloud's legs weren't exactly cooperating with him at the moment, so he managed to pull himself out of the tub, only to have the entire thing spill over as he fell to the floor. A look of pure determination spread over Cloud's face as he tried so hard to get away.

Leon winced as the loud yell was sure to alert everyone in the hospital that Cloud was out of his coma. Which was sure to mean that doctors would soon be rushing into the room along with the nurses. And just as predicted the room was then bombarded with life. This only made the blond on the floor freak out even more as other people he didn't know started poking and prodding him.

"Ow..stop that..who are…poke me again and watch me break off your finger…Where's my mother!!!" Cloud glared at all who where in the room with him. What was wrong with these people, did they really think now was the time to do this?

Leon had practically been shoved out of the way when the doctors and nurses came rushing into the room. At least he still had enough sense to whip out his cell phone and call the blonde's mother. Whether or not she could hear what Leon had said to her, he was sure that she could hear her son yelling at the doctors in the background.

That was probably all she needed to hear because Leon swore before five minutes were up, she was there.

And the doctors scattered like a bunch of frightened zebra running from the angry lioness that was going to devour them all. They knew that she was not someone to mess with, and so of course the best course of action was to flee.

And Cloud, who was still on the floor, finally stopped his angry yelling."Where were you? Why would you leave me here with these people?" Cloud seemed to sniffle as he looked up to his mommy.

"Well you've been in a coma for over a month.." Was the blonde's mother's soft reply.

"And so you leave me here with strange people I don't know?" Cloud cried out, his pitch somehow getting higher and higher. "And are you just going to leave me on the floor or what?"

"Aww I'm sorry." She said, grabbing a towel to cover her son up. Leon was amazed at the strength of Cloud's mother as she easily lifted up her son and carried him to the bed, pulling the covers over him.

Leon decided that now was the time to sneak away, seeing as they were both distracted…Unfortunately he once again underestimated Cloud's mother.

"Don't you leave the hospital, I still have to talk to you." Were the calm words that reached Leon's ears just as he had gotten to the door.

_'Damn' _But Leon just sighed and nodded, he knew there was no use in arguing with her…or even saying anything..at least now she wasn't sending him glares of doom..why put her in a bad mood? Today..had been a sucky day…and it still wasn't over…

---

Leon..needed air..and so while he heeded Cloud's mother's warning, he went outside of the hospital and tried to find an area that wasn't so crowded with people. Finding an empty space on the wall while pulling out his cell phone, Leon leaned against the empty space as he pressed the speed dial number for Riku's phone.

"Hello Sunshine." Was the predictably happy voice of Riku answering his phone. Leon took a moment to glare at the silver haired one on the other side of the phone.

"Awww why are we glaring at me through the phone Leon?" Riku asked in a tone that only worsened Leon's anger towards the one on the other side of the phone.

"You know exactly why I'm glaring." Was Leon's angry yet whispered reply through gritted teeth. He could just feel the grin that spread across Riku's face on the other side of the phone.

"Hmm, so does that mean Cloudy has woken up?" Riku asked in a tone that was obviously much more of a statement than a question. Oh Riku was having entirely too much fun at Leon's expense, but he had promised he would get his revenge for Leon not getting his pudding many days ago for getting Sora out.

"I hate you." Leon replied, glaring harder at the phone.

"Aww you love me..and hey, I think Sora'll be happy that Cloud's now up." Riku grinned on the other side of the phone. Leon could easily hear the other taking footsteps towards Sora. It was no surprise that they were together in the least. "Hey Sora, guess what, Cloud's finally awake."

"Oh My God what!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The squeal that then came from the brunet teen was so loud, Leon for the second time that day had to hold his cell phone away from his ear. "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Sora chanted to Riku over and over again, trying to get the other to move.

"Well Leon, I'll be seeing you soon then." Leon could feel the smirk coming from Riku, and it only made him glare harder.

"Hn" Was all the response he gave before he hung up his phone.

Leon only managed to get about twenty minutes of peace before a familiar car pulled over in the parking lot. He had been alerted to his friend's coming five minutes prior, with all of the horn honking and tire screeching. How Riku could drive like a maniac and not get himself or any of the other people out on the street killed was beyond Leon.

Sora was the first to jump out of the car, whether it was fear from Riku's driving, or excitement from Cloud being awake, he would never know. Riku seemed completely unfazed by everything, the smirk he had held during the phone conversation still remained on his face as well.

The short brunet paid no attention to Leon what so ever, he doubted Sora had even seen him standing there. His luck was not so fortunate with Riku.

"And why are we standing out here, I would have thought you would be inside with everyone else." Riku stated, his smirk fading only a little bit to not anger Leon any more than he was.

"And why would I be inside." Leon stated flatly to Riku.

"Because the formerly comatose patient that you're in love with is now awake and inside there," was Riku's quick and calm response.

"That may be true, but I doubt I'm wanted inside." Leon spoke, shrugging a small bit.

"Who says you won't be wanted?" Was all of Riku's cunning response, the smirk reappearing on his face before he disappeared inside the hospital, following after Sora.

Leon narrowed his eyes at Riku as he walked away, what was that smirk on his face for. Heaving a large sigh, Leon worked up enough courage to go back inside…

---

And what was Leon greeted with? Sora glomping Cloud as he entered the blonde's hospital room.

"Sora..I'm glad to be awake too, but I need air you know." Cloud said, trying not to suffocate under the death grip of the little Sora.

"Oh..Sorry" He said, loosening his grip only slightly. It was enough for Cloud to get air, but he wasn't about to let go of the blond any time soon."I missed you" Sora cried out, snuggling into his big brother figure.

"I…umm…missed you to?" Cloud said, obviously not knowing how to react to what Sora said.

"No you didn't you were in a coma."Sora seemed to snap at Cloud, only mildly upset.

"I'm sorry?" Cloud replied with a small grin.

"It's ok." Was Sora's cheerful reply as he snuggled into Cloud once more.

"Oh..well..alright then." Cloud didn't even seem to take the smallest bit of interest in Leon, Sora going for all of Cloud's attention.

Everyone else, however, did notice. A small moment of awkward silence passed between the small group, before Cloud's mommy decided to have her little chat with Leon now.

"Leon, out here now." Cloud's mother said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room. At that moment Leon had to wonder if he was in trouble…again. Although for what he wasn't sure. He hadn't done anything else since this morning, or at least nothing he was aware of.

But obediently he followed her back into the hallway. There was no way he was going to make her any more angry at him.

"I hate to say this Leon, but you don't get to go home just yet…" Leon inwardly winced, whatever was coming next was not going to be good. He had already heard something he didn't want to hear. He didn't get to go home, that alone made him want to bash his head into a wall.

"As you know, even though Cloud is awake he isn't exactly fully recovered. He still has to go through physical therapy." Leon nodded his head, showing that he understood, but he had to question where she was going with this.

"And he still needs someone to take care of him and watch over him all day…" Before she had even finished her sentence, Leon knew what was coming next….and he dreaded it.

"So what I'm telling you is….your duties don't end here. You're going to keep watch over Cloud until he is fully recovered, meaning he's going to live with you until I say otherwise." All Leon could do was think _'I hate you Riku'_, after hearing what he was sure was the silver haired one's influence.

---

LeeLee-san: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA We are so EEEEvil.

Riku: _/smirk/_ indeed we are.

Leon: You guys suck.

LeeLee-san: What, it's all for you dearest Leon.

Leon: Somehow I don't believe you.

LeeLee-san: Aww why not?

Leon:_ /blank stare/_

Rin-san: Aw Leon, we really do love you. All will be well, you'll see.

Cloud: I'm conscious!!! Wooh!

Sora: Cloud!! I finally get to talk to you.

Cloud: Well according to what they put, you've already been talking to me a lot anyway.

Sora: But you weren't listening.

Cloud:_ 'who says I'm listening now?'_ Sure Sora…whatever you say.

Sora: _/pout/_ Why aren't you listening to me…Riku!!

Riku: What?

Sora: Cloud's being mean to me.

Riku: Aww..you want me to make it all better?

Sora:_ /nod/_

Riku: Alright then. _/throws Sora over his shoulder and carries him off/_

Leon: Well…hmm

LeeLee-san: Yeah..umm…Review? Pweas? We love you fo-eva. Oh and Sorry this wasn't uploaded sooner, it's was Rin-san's birthday this week so we were kinda celebratin' that X3.


End file.
